


I'll Always Look After You

by queenofworry



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Language, Miami is your self appointed dad, Non-Consensual Touching, The boys are your family, Verbal Sexual Assault, he gets angry, protective!Freddie, you are a band member, you are the love of Freddie's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofworry/pseuds/queenofworry
Summary: After an incident goes down with a pervy fan, the press does their best to attack you and Freddie doesn't take too kindly to it.





	I'll Always Look After You

It was worse than all of you had thought; without fail, just like everything else the band did, word got out about an incident—a bad incident. Last week after a gig at the Rainbow Theater, things got messy between you and a male fan. Usually when exiting a venue, Queen would just beeline for the limo, climb in and drive off.

But that night had gone extremely well concerning a great show and a positive turnout so all of you agreed to show a bit more appreciation towards the adoring audience. Once exiting the place, the band branched out to the roped off areas where the people were cheering over the fact that Queen was only feet away from them. It was going nicely too; countless autographs were signed as well as fun, friendly conversations with them. Just like each member, you also had those rabid fans who loved you completely for your talent and good looks.

Being a humble girl, kind comments often made you blush a bit, but nevertheless, concert after concert, the work on those electric violin solos of yours were gaining more and more attention every time. About twenty minutes in, you found yourself kind of floating amongst the crowd, smiling obliviously at all the positive attention for you and the boys, but it wasn’t long before a man had caught your attention. He waved a bit, calling your name happily. So you naturally gravitated towards him and said a hello.

“Hello sir.” You smiled.

“Hi (Y/N), wow it’s great to meet you.”

He had been nervously holding out an autograph book, which you kindly took and began to write your signature.

“Oh thanks, you too. Did you enjoy the show tonight?”

“Sure did, it was the best! And your violin skills are getting better all the time.”

What a sweet guy.

“I appreciate that but honestly I think it was John who stole the show tonight.”

He leaned in closer

“Well, between me and you, you’re always the one to steal the show.”

“Aww, well just make sure Freddie doesn’t hear you say that.” Both of you chuckled at the thought of Freddie getting jealous.

Afterwards, you handed him his pen and book back, intending to walk around a bit more but was suddenly stopped by his grip on your wrist. Okay, okay, no big deal, right? He probably just wanted to say one more thing and had to get your attention.

“Was there something else?” You asked, getting a bit uncomfortable.

His whole disposition seemed to evolve right in front of you and It was a little scary actually; his initially kind eyes almost went from cheery to maybe a bit dark, dare you say, hungry? His voice morphed too as it slightly purred, making your body freeze since you’d never had to deal with something like this before.

“How do you feel about getting out of here with me? I know a great club around here that’s even ‘clothing optional’. Judging by the way you move up there in those tight clothes, you’re probably dying to let that gorgeous skin breathe.”

Holy crap, this could not be happening. By this point he was even caressing your forearm, creating even more fearful adrenaline inside you; his grip had gotten tighter too. This may have been inappropriate, but the last thing you wanted was for everyone around you to see this esteemed band member 'attack’ a fan; not at least without attempt possibly everything before going into defense mode. Why try fight when you could try flight, correct? Trying to maintain your composure, you stopped trying to pull away for a minute.

“U-uh, well, sorry sir, but I have a boyfriend.”

You tried to get away again, but his fingers locked around you harder, and slowly pulled you closer.

“You what?! Who is it?!” His voice getting rather grating.

“That’s not your business!”

“Is it one of them? You one of their whores?” He asked, nodding towards Freddie, Roger, John and Brian, who at the moment were totally unaware of what was happening just yards away. One of them you were seeing, but a whole you were not. At the time, you and Freddie had become an item only a few weeks ago, and chose to wait before announcing, just to make sure it was going anywhere for real. Only the other boys of Queen knew of this arrangement.

“Let go!” You shrieked, dropping all concern over the fact you were surrounded by fans, enough was enough! When you tried to get away again, he yanked you to his side, trying to cop a kiss. But before he could even pin your arm down to your waist, you immediately used it clock him on the side of his face over and over until he let go, and for good measure, kicked your boot to his crotch, and you kicked hard too.

The commotion was still very chaotic and people all over were panicking since your scream had been a kind of blind curveball to those minding their own business. The boys caught on to the madness erupting around them and saw you jumping back from where you were. All they knew was that it seemed you were in potential danger, and without having to exchange glances or words, all four of them corralled around you protectively, begging to know what happened.

“Are you alright, (Y/N)?” John said, rubbing your shoulders.

You were still a little shaken.

“Y-yeah, I think so.”

Brian and Roger quickly hugged you, trying to calm your obviously panicked vibe. But Freddie on the other hand, he marched right in front of you, with fear in his eyes.

“(Y/N) Darling, what happened? Are you hurt? Tell me!” He pleaded, cupping your face .

“That guy on the ground there; he…he grabbed me and he wanted me to go to a club with him. I tried to get away, but he wouldn’t let go, so I hit him.”

“He grabbed you?!” Rogee yelled.

“Did he hurt you?” Freddie repeated.

You held your arm up, showing them the slightly bloody nail scratches this perv left. It didn’t hurt that much, but it left you scared for sure. No one had ever put their hands on you like that before. All of them gasped a bit at the minor injury. One of their own had been hurt, and that was not a light issue in the slightest. Especially not to Freddie, your very protective boyfriend. When he gawked at the wound, the shock from this began to turn to rage as he slowly turned and saw the culprit still trying to stand and recover from the nasty kick you gave him. The punches you landed may hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain that the lead singer was about to inflict.

In the most unsubtle way, Freddie screamed and ran for the perv and tried to practically maul him right there, but the rest of the guys held him back; they didn’t like you getting hurt either, but the last thing they needed was more physical violence going down right now.

“YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER?! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

One week later:

While you and the boys agreed to try to put that awful memory behind you, Freddie was still seething over the fact he didn’t get to kick that guy’s ass before being restrained. The press seemed to be quite hung up on it too, but the headlines didn’t rule in your favorite at all. In fact, the victim in the scenario according to everyone else was that 'Poor man who just wanted to meet his favorite band’. No one knows how he did it, but in just seven short days, he had spread his version of the story all over the place and made it sound like it was you, the crazy hormonal female that went ape after he asked for an autograph.

Pictures in all the papers consisted of shots of you punching and throwing him to the ground in addition to Freddie lunging like a panther and screaming like a madman. Well he was mad–no, pissed that someone put his hands on you and for the most part, got away with it. The assault didn’t stop there either. Queen was being sued all because you chose to defend yourself and it was an outrage.

To make things worse, a conference had been scheduled to talk about the new clothing line you and Freddie had collaborated on making, but with this under your belt, there’s no way everyone there was gonna want to hear about yours and his original clothes. As you all anxiously stood in your green room, the pacing tension only seemed to increase. Freddie noticed your nervous self sitting depressed on the couch, and held you close to him, his lips lovingly pressed against your head.

He knew how scared you were and that you felt as if your career with Queen would be over. You didn’t have to say it, but with him knowing you so well, he already figured you had considered leaving them so that the paparazzi would leave them alone.

“Don’t even think about it.” He wasn’t about to lose contact with his love all because of some preposterous rumors.

“But Fred-”

“No 'buts’ Darling; you’re apart of the family and of my heart, so if you think for one second I’m going to allow these parasites to scare you away, then I’m ashamed.”

The rest of them completely agreed. They loved you, and were more than willing to go through all the bad press. Thick and thin, Queen was going to stay together whether people liked it or not. As you looked up at the rest of them for reassurance, Brian tenderly smiled and put his hand out for you to grab. With your hand, you stretched out took it, feeling Roger and John hug you from left and right. The loyalty was astounding as most bands would have asked the elephant in the room to make itself scarce, but no, not with them. You sniffled out a thank you and felt your boyfriend complete the embracing circle; just then, Miami came out but quickly took a step back to let you all finish your moment.

“Miami?” Fred asked.

“They’re uh, they’re ready for you all.”

Freddie nodded, motioning for everyone to follow him out there. As you all walked past Miami, he gently put his hand on your shoulder. The quiet gentleman was just as angry about this incident. Just like the boys were like his sons, you were like a daughter to him, and to see his daughter upset broke his heart.

“I’m terribly sorry this happened, (Y/N). Had I been there, me and Freddie would have both torn him apart.”

“Thanks Jim.”

The next thirty seconds of you walking out in front of all those reporters seemed to go into slo mo. The flashing camera, the judgemental expressions, the overlapping voices…be strong. All five band members cautiously sat, awaiting the inevitable. Brian calmly spoke up first and asked if anyone had any questions, and like it was a trigger word, the hurricane of one question on top of another, all from different voices made you shudder. Freddie sensed the fear, and carefully massaged your hand under the desk where no one could see.

For a while, the questions were surprisingly relevant to the clothing line. It seemed as if many of the journalists were also apprehensive about asking of a sensitive topic, which really helped you relax a bit. The calm coming over you also helped the guys to ease up as well.

“Who’s idea was it to start the clothing line? (Y/N)s or Freddie’s?”

“Well mine of course, my dear.” Freddie boasted. “(Y/N) is very smart, but I’m still the brains of the operation.”

You playfully shook your head, making the reporters laugh.

“(Y/N), which articles of clothing would you say is your strong point in designing?”

“Hmm. I think it’d have to be stylish shirts, along with accessories like scarves and hats, I’ve always got so many ideas for them.”

“Has there been a lot of arguments over which designs should be kept and scrapped?”

“Oh it’s no different than the boys arguing over music. But, before I can beat any sense into them, our manager, Miami holds me back.” You chuckled.

“You mean just like how you beat that gentleman outside the theater last week?”

That question came out of nowhere so fast, it made you blank and stutter for a moment. Maybe using the word beat wasn’t a good idea; you swear you didn’t mean for all of this to start.

“I-I’m sorry?” You coyly asked.

“At the Rainbow Theater. You physically assaulted a fan after he asked for an autograph, is that true?”

“No, it isn’t.” And it begins…

“We have photographic evidence of you hitting him.”

“I only hit him because—”

“Do you plan on taking any anger management classes?”

“I don’t have any anger issues.”

“He had a black eye and a cracked jaw along with severe damage to his privates.”

“But he–”

“Did your parents used to beat you as a child?”

“M-my parents never put their hands on me.”

“SHE’S LYING.” A voice called from the crowd. It came out so loudly that everyone shut up immediately. When everyone in the room peered to the back, that same piece of crap who put his hands on you walked out of nowhere. His black eye was still dark as a shadow and his walk was definitely a bit crippled. Wow did you really hit him that hard? The boys all tensed and nearly growled at the scum before them.

“This whore is doing her best to hide her real self. All I wanted was an autograph, but then like a psycho, she wailed on me like a dog on raw meat.”

“Liar!” Brian shouted

“Stop trying to defend your plaything, May. She’s a monster and deserves punishment, I deserve compensation! Tell me (Y/N), who do you plan on attacking next? Another woman? a child maybe?”

Your chest began to unevenly breathe as your heart pounded; a panic attack was definitely coming on, and Freddie could feel the sweat forming on the palm he was rubbing. You wanted more than anything to tell them the real story, but all your thoughts were racing way too fast. Before you knew it, the cameras all began to flash in unison again and the constant questions poured while the accuser kept pointing and calling you every possible derogatory word. Freddie glanced at you and saw no difference between your fear or a deer staring into headlights. He felt your palm go limp as you began to dissociate and he couldn’t stay calm anymore.

The king of Queen sprang to his feet and bellowed as loudly as possible.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Once again, it went quiet and all attention went to him. John saw how frightened you were and gently led you back to the green room.

“Do you all want the real story? I’ll give you the real story! We were all there. This sorry excuse of a man put his hands on one of my bandmates. She showed clear as day that she didn’t want to be touched, and then he gripped her and tried to force himself on her. She acted upon self defense, and what he got was even less than he deserved. This pissflap deserves to go to prison and be made into every convict’s girlfriend!”

Fred reached into his pocket, pulling out a polaroid photo.

“This photo…contains proof of the damage he inflicted on her. He grabbed her so tightly against her will that it left scratches and made her bleed! This man is no victim, he’s a roach beneath my shoe…a roach that I’ll make sure he wished was still hiding under the fridge he crawled out of!”

The journalists were writing everything down, transfixed on this side of the story they’d never heard. Was this true? Was Freddie trying to cover his friend’s crime? Roger saw the doubt on everyone’s faces and when your aggressor scoffed, he

the drummer snatched the photo from Freddie and handed it to Miami, whispering something in his ear. The manager nodded and kindly gave it to a photographer. The Polaroid began to get passed around, tension growing and judging faces now pointing to this man. They could tell the arm in the photo was definitely yours because you’d been wearing your signature zodiac bracelet; something you never went without.

“Now if you’ll all excuse me, I have a girl to check on.” Freddie announced.

As the band headed back, the journalists had already begun swarming the culprit. It seemed their work was done.

You were still shaking on the couch, and that loving boyfriend of yours wrapped his jacket around your shoulders.

“Let’s go home.” He whispered.

Without any fight, your feet stood with his and walked out with him, only upon going outside, he moved his jacket from your shoulders, to covering your head. He didn’t want anyone in the press to see you upset, nor want you to see that idiot in the window. The limo was already waiting, and once you two piled in, he told the driver to return to Garden Lodge.

Freddie was still holding you tight, rubbing your back.

He kissed your head.

“I want this to be over, Freddie.”

“It’s alright my Love. I showed them the picture and told the whole story. I don’t think it’s quite over yet, but I think most will know you’re innocent.”

Your heart lightened at that. It was truly a relief knowing that your honor meant everything to him.

“Now what?” You sniffled.

“We go home. We get into our pajamas. And we binge watch all the comedies we can find, because I want to see you smile.”

And just as he promised, you and Freddie spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch with you, under a pile of blankets and of course, his cats.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> pls like, favorite and comment! :D


End file.
